Where the Heart Lies
by Fey Phantom
Summary: One Shot Danny still hasn't given up on Valerie but as Valentine's Day is near, it seems everyone else is out to show him who has been there waiting all along. Meanwhile, Sam has her own decision to make. DxS


_A/N_: Hey all! Fey back with another story for ya! This marks a new thing for me, or at least several new things with this fic. One main thing is that I've never actually done something for Valentine's Day before this. So, ha! I'm actually doing something this year! And I'm not going to be a bitter single girl! Why? Well, I can tell you it's not 'cause I found some guy and I'm finally taken… no, 18-year single streak still going strong here. Sometimes I wonder if any guy'll have me. But hey, what's to get down about? Meh, I guess it's just I'm sick of being jealous of others who have their 'perfect' partner around this time of year… Naw, there's plenty of PDA where I am now coughSimoncough ;; Eheh, no, nobody comes to mind here… Ugh, it can get annoying but I'm over killing Valentine's Day. To me, it will always be a mass-media day to sell more junk to people stupid enough to think they need a day to show their feelings to each other so they can ignore each other the rest of the year… Um, so yeah, with that pleasant thought, I give to you, my Valentine's fic! -crickets chirp- Yeah, I know I should cut the author's note before I ramble too long… 0o;;

But just one more note: HUGE THANKS to my sister Golden Lunar Eclipse for writing the poem in this. I was seriously brain dead and if I posted what I had, I deserved no less than to be shot… so THANK YOU! -glomps- And I'm still jealous you're in Florida… T-T

_Disclaimer_: I do not own DP. Unfortunately, Nickelodeon owns DP even though they want to scrap it! I'll have stuff up on my bio page soon about how to Save DP! Let's give the fabulous Butch Hartman more episodes to work with!

-

Where the Heart Lies

By Fey Phantom

-

"Alright class, seeing as Valentine's Day is tomorrow, your assignment for tonight will be to make a Valentine card for someone you care about. Now, as some of you don't have boyfriends or girlfriends, you can make them for you mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, friends, anyone you care about. I want them to be creative and extra points go towards including your own poetry. I don't want any copied works so no Shakespeare and no printed pictures from the internet. This should be 100 percent made by yourself and _only_ yourself."

There were several groans throughout the classroom, one of which belonged to Tucker who had already started looking up ideas on his PDA. "Now I know not all of you are talented Michelangelos or Shakespeares so I'm grading more on time and effort put into each piece. If you try hard, you will be rewarded." Just then, the bell cut in. "Remember class, have your assignments ready to hand in tomorrow morning! Have a good night!" the teacher yelled over the rustle of chairs scraping the floor and conversations starting up.

"Uh, coming Tucker?" Danny asked to his friend who was lagging behind.

"Naw, you guys go ahead. I'll see you at lunch. I want to ask him if we can at least use computer graphics software."

"Well, see you then," Danny smiled as he turned to leave the classroom with Sam. They headed towards their lockers, still talking about the Valentine's cards.

"What a stupid assignment!" complained Sam.

"Who are you going to make it to?" Danny asked with a slight smile on his face from his friend's sour mood at the project.

"Me? Ha! I think I'll skip this one, thank you very much. I have a high enough average right now that it won't seriously hurt my grades to miss this little assignment. Imagine me writing a Valentine?"

Danny started snickering. "Yeah, you're right Sam. You and the holiday 'damoor' don't exactly go together," Danny said with a poor French accent on the word 'd'amour' (of love).

"Yeah, it's sooo funny!" Sam said sarcastically. It wasn't like she couldn't love… "So, who're you going to make your Valentine out to? Paulina?" Sam added with a low growl. Just thinking about the girl made her despise the shallow-depths of popularity even more.

"Naw, I was thinking that I'd make one for Valerie," Danny answered with a smile, his eyes half-lidded.

His response had Sam stop in her tracks. "Um, Earth to Danny! Valerie said she just wanted to be friends!"

Danny retraced his steps back to where he left Sam when she abruptly stopped walking. "Yeah, but that's only because she wants to waste _me_! I just want to let her know that I'll still be here when she finally decides to call it quits and she wants a relationship."

"_If_ she calls it quits! Danny, listen to yourself! Why are you chasing after her?" Sam threw out her arms in frustration.

"Because I really like her and I know that someday she'll be able to like ALL of me and not just half! I just have to show her that Phantom isn't evil! Why are you always so against her anyway? I thought you wanted me to be happy!" Danny argued.

"I do, but I want you alive as well! She, on the other hand, doesn't! Don't you get it? I'm just looking out for you!"

"Well, maybe I don't need a babysitter! I'm old enough to make my own decisions!" Danny was really worked up now. "Ugh! Just forget it Sam! Do you still have the ring I gave to you for safe keeping?"

Sam was taken aback for a moment. "Yeah, why?"

"Can you give it to me after school today? I know it won't be for going steady, but I can still give it to Val as a promise ring, right?" He didn't give Sam a chance to answer back. "Just come to my house and drop it off after school, k?" Danny said as he took off down the hall towards his next class, forgetting all about going to his locker.

"Why even wait that long!" Sam spat to no one in particular. Then her expression softened and she dug her hand into her pocket, taking something out and staring at it in her hand. A small, gold ring with a light blue jewel gleamed from the centre of her palm. "I've always had it with me."

---

Sam didn't join the guys for lunch a period later, and she came at the last moment for English, before sprinting out again right as the bell rang to end the class. Danny had no chance to talk to her. He knew he had upset her and he just wanted to reassure her that everything would be alright. After all, he wouldn't let his affection for Valerie make him a fool. No, he'd act responsibly around her with his ghost powers. He didn't see why Sam thought it was such a big deal.

"So Danny, are we going to do anything tonight?" Tucker asked, secretly referring to ghost hunting to his friend.

"Naw," Danny stated, opening his locker to grab his books for the evening, "I figured I'd try to keep up with all my work for the week. Besides, I think I shoved enough ghosts back into the Ghost Zone this past weekend that I can afford to take a night off." Danny turned to grab his books when he noticed something placed on top of them. It was the ring he'd asked for from Sam. So, she had already gotten it for him. Guess she didn't want to see him tonight after all. Jeez, why was it everything he did with women always blew up in his face? He must've had the worst luck imaginable! "Women," he muttered grabbing the ring from the top shelf.

"So, wanna hang at the arcade tonight?" Tucker asked, obviously missing Danny's girl dilemma.

"Yeah," Danny smiled, glad to have something else to think about, "that sounds like fun." Danny turned his head to look down the hallway out of habit but his eye caught sight of someone. "Wait for me for a sec, kay Tuck?" Danny said as he ran off not waiting for a reply.

Tucker saw what Danny had seen and smiled knowingly, muttering to himself, "Sure thing Danny."

"Hey Val!" Danny called as he approached the girl.

"Danny, hi!" her face brightened as she saw him approach. "How've you been?" Valerie asked.

"Pretty good," Danny smiled shyly, his hands shoved in his pockets. "Listen, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow after school?" he asked casually.

Valerie's smiled faltered. "Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," she mentioned, hoping he wasn't asking her what she thought he was.

"Yeah, I know that," Danny blushed. He tried to calm his nerves but they were too much for him and his next sentence came out in a blur of words. "I know you said you just wanted to be friends and I understand but I was wondering if maybe you'd like to hang out after school – you know, as friends – and maybe we could go to dinner or something and just keep each other company and all since we're both single and so I was thinking that maybe you didn't have any plans and – you know, if you'd like to – we could spend time together?" Danny kept staring at the floor.

It took Valerie another minute for her mind to register everything he had said in a coherent manner. "Danny Fenton," Valerie said slyly, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were asking me out on a date."

"Well no, not a date per say, more of just two friends hanging out," Danny argued his case. He was losing badly and he knew it.

Valerie sighed. "Listen Danny, I'm sure there's another girl who would much rather have your company tomorrow night, on _Valentine's Day_," she emphasized the last two words. She of course knew that Sam would like nothing more than to spend the night with Danny watching movies or doing something else, even if they were only doing it as friends. Of course, in her own mind, it was killing Valerie to think of Danny with Sam, she still really liked him, but she wasn't about to get him involved in her ghost hunting, she cared about him too much for that.

Meanwhile, Danny was staring back at her blankly, not understanding who she could be referring to. "No, I can't think of anyone else," he replied after a bit, his eyes wide as if trying to find the answer in Valerie.

Valerie sighed once more. Danny was so clueless. She'd have to remember to nominate him for 'most clueless one of the year' when the fun student 'elections' came about. "You know Danny, someday you're going to get a clue and then you'll look back on all of this and wonder how you could've ever been so naïve.

Danny just stared, unsure of what to say.

---

Sam wandered out onto the dock. The wind was blowing a lot harder out here in the open, with nothing but the lake in front of her. Lake Huron was indeed vast. The cry of birds calmed her, and the smooth sound of the water as it beat against the man-made shoreline brought a small smile to her face. She liked it here on the pier because it seemed to make every other problem in her life seem insignificant. She would often find herself here after Danny was hurt badly in a fight and he was recovering, or when she was mad at him for not understanding her, as was the case today. Sure, she knew she shouldn't get mad at him for that, but still, in these cases, it was more like she was mad at herself for not clarifying for him what she wanted, rather than being mad at him specifically.

Sam sat down at the edge of the dock and brought her legs up to her chest, folding her arms around them. The wind was really biting today, that was for sure. Still, her mind wandered back to Danny. He was always so cold when he was a ghost. She wished she could just hold him close and keep him warm… Ugh, what was with her? He was all hung up over Valerie and if not Valerie, then Paulina, There was no room for her in his heart; at least, no room for her as more than a friend. Sam sighed. The cold wrapped its arms around her and for a second it felt like he was there with her, but that feeling passed with the whipping of the wind. It hurt – it really did. She knew, in this moment, it was completely clear to her, all of it; she wasn't just infatuated with him. It wasn't just some crush. She loved him. She wanted to be by his side always, for the rest of her life. Her heart belonged to him, even if he wouldn't have it.

She could feel a prickling sensation at the corners of her eyes and something crawling along her cheek. She lifted her hand to wipe away the feeling and realized she was crying. She kept on watching the water as it grew darker in the dimming light of day. Soon, night would overshadow the city and the chill of night would force her to return home. But for the time being, she would stay here allowing her emotions to control her, something she could never do with people nearby.

---

"I don't get what she was talking about," Danny muttered, still deep in thought as he and Tucker walked home. "I mean, she made it sound like there was someone else who wanted me." Suddenly, something clicked in the boy's brain. "You don't think! It can't possibly be – !" Danny said, unable to get the words out, his eyes going wide. Tucker smiled. "But it – But she – " Tucker was now grinning and nodding. "But wouldn't she have said something if she knew I was Phantom and Paulina liked me?" Tucker tripped and fell face first to the ground. Danny looked down at him. "You okay?"

"Peachy, just peachy," Tucker answered in a voice less than enthusiastic. How dense could you get? Tucker picked himself up and turned to Danny. "How about you take this scenario: she wasn't referring to Paulina but to another girl who is head over heels for you but is too scared to tell you the truth?"

"Is this a hypothetical theory of yours, Tuck?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure," Tucker responded exasperated. "Okay, so this hypothetical girl is also a really close friend of yours and she's afraid of ruining that friendship by telling you exactly how she feels about you. With me so far?"

"Yeah but, do you have someone in mind or is this getting me no nearer to an answer then silence would?"

Tucker sighed. "Can you think of no one who might be in that boat?"

"You mean someone close to me who also has romantic feelings?" Danny stopped to think. "No, not really." Tucker had to catch himself before his face met earth again.

"Don't you think Sam might be?" Tucker almost yelled.

Danny was taken aback. Tucker was trying to calm himself before he physically beat it into Danny that Sam might like him. After another moment, Danny grinned. "Nice theory, but seriously, who did you have in mind?" Tucker was at a loss for words. Danny saw his look and went on to explain himself more fully. "You can't seriously think Sam likes me like that. We're just friends, you know that. Besides, Sam's always been completely honest with me. She wouldn't keep something like that from me."

"Wouldn't she if she thought it would hurt the both of you?" Tucker added in, still trying to get through to his friend. As much as he liked to let Sam and Danny settle their own problems, it was starting to get really annoying. And besides, recently, Tucker was starting to worry about Sam. How long could someone keep something like this to themselves before they really started to suffer from it? Especially when they had to constantly watch their crush chasing after other girls?

"Face it Tucker, Sam doesn't like me like that," Danny answered simply.

"Fine, then can I ask you one more hypothetical question?" Tucker asked.

"Shoot."

"If she did like you, do you like her in the romantic sense?"

Danny paused. "I don't know," he answered truthfully.

"Thanks for being crystal clear on that…" Tucker muttered. He then fully stopped, finally realizing where they were. "Hey wait, I thought we were going to the arcade?" Tucker asked looking up at the Manson mansion.

"We are but I figured I'd invite Sam. We sort of got into a fight today over this," Danny held up the ring. Tucker raised his eyebrow. Well… that was news. "I wanted to apologize to her."

Danny walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. A minute later, Mrs, Manson answered the door, looking slightly surprised to see them there. "Hi Mrs. Manson, can I talk to Sam?" Danny asked politely.

:"I thought she was with you," was the answer. "She hasn't come home from school yet."

Danny's smile turned to a frown. "She must be at the park or something then. Well, thanks anyway," Danny answered. Mrs. Manson closed the door reluctantly as Danny turned back to Tucker. "I'm gonna go look for her, Tuck. Is it all right if I take a rain check on the arcade?"

"No problem man. Go do what you need to do," Tucker smiled sympathetically as Danny turned ghost and flew off. Maybe things would finally work themselves out…

---

Thirty minutes later, Danny had checked the park, the bowling alley, Sam's favourite bookstore and the school, thinking maybe she had gone back to see him there, but had no luck whatsoever in finding her. He was currently heading to his house under the thought that maybe she might have gone there looking for him. He knew it was a long shot that she even wanted to speak to him, but he didn't know where else to look. After all, she didn't really have much of a life outside of school and ghost hunting, not anymore than he did anyway. Danny had never really stopped to consider exactly how much his friends' lives revolved around his own before. He would have to look into doing things that would fit his friends' interests more often; maybe go to a technology convention once in a while and look for more events like Circus Gothica, without the evil, ghost-controlling maniac of course.

As Danny headed back over the park on the way to his house, a disturbance caught his attention. A young couple were sitting on a bench until the girl got up angrily and slapped the guy. Danny instinctively cringed on the guy's behalf. "Go be with her if she's that special to you! I wish I never even asked you out in the first place!" the girl shrieked. As she finished her sentence, a figure formed around them from smoke and soon enough, Desiree was floating there, starting to weave her magic.

"Two couples together and five break-ups already and it's not even Valentine's Day yet!" she said with glee. "I love this season!" Desiree lifted her arms to cast the spell.

"Oh no, I don't think so!" Danny yelled angrily as he tackled her, breaking her from her concentration. The girl and guy took one look at the two of them, screamed, and ran away as fast as their legs would carry them.

"How _dare_ you stop me, child!" Desiree turned to Danny angrily. She lifted her hand and Danny could feel his body stiffening.

"No you don't!" Danny shouted out as he broke free from her spell and shot her with an ectoblast. "I don't have time for this!" Before Desiree could recover, she was hit with another attack. Then, Danny wasted no time as he sucked her up into his ever-at-hand Fenton Thermos. Danny continued on his path to his house as if he never stopped.

---

Sam didn't know how long she had sat there for. There was still a little light out though so she didn't need to head home just yet. Her tears had run dry a while ago and now she just sat there in her depression, trying to convince herself that everything will work itself out. She didn't hear the footsteps approach her. It wasn't until the person spoke that she realized she was no longer alone.

"You know you should tell him," Valerie said softly. She walked up to the Goth, who had suddenly sat up much straighter at the discovery of Val's presence, and sat down next to her. "Who's to say he doesn't feel the same way about you?"

"Please, even if he liked me, I'm only third on his list," Sam sulked.

"I meant what I said, I can't be with him. So really, I'm no competition for you and in all honesty, Paulina's not about to fall head over heels for him. Besides, she already likes _Phantom_," she said the last name in a growl. Sam laughed half-heartedly at that. Oh the irony… "What? It's true…" Valerie commented at the look of bitter amusement on Sam's face.

"None of that changes the fact that he'd pick either you or Paulina over me. It hurts to know that."

"Sam, he's a guy going through puberty. He doesn't even know what he wants. I'm sure he'll realize where his heart truly lies eventually but, maybe he just needs a push in the right direction. It couldn't hurt to tell him."

"What if he definitely doesn't feel the same way or doesn't know how he feels about me and says absolutely nothing? I don't know if I could face him again without knowing his answer yet him knowing exactly how I feel in my heart."

"You'll never know if you don't try," Valerie answered.

"Is love supposed to be this complicated?"

Valerie had to think on that. She thought of Danny and her feelings towards him and why she couldn't be with him. "Yes."

Sam looked up at her and smiled. Valerie smiled back. Then, in a girl-bonding moment, the two former rivals hugged each other. "Thanks," Sam whispered.

"No problem," Valerie mumbled back. Breaking from their hug, Valerie spoke again, "Well I should be getting home. My father will have a fit if I'm out too late. See you in school tomorrow!" Val called as she left and ran down an alley. Sam smiled to herself. She knew Valerie's father would probably have a fit because he'd think she'd been ghost hunting again, not that Valerie didn't find the time to every now and then. Sam turned back to face the ocean again. She should be getting home soon too.

---

Danny didn't find Sam at his house, she wasn't at Tucker's, or the movie theatre, and he was currently flying through the mall with about as much luck of finding her as he had so far. He was starting to worry. It was twilight now and he still hadn't heard from her. Where could she be? It's not like the city was _that_ big. Some unwanted thoughts were starting to creep their way into Danny's head. He imagined like a movie playing in his head finding Sam lying somewhere in a ditch or her screaming for help from some guy's basement. Danny tried to shake the thoughts from his head but they just kept coming back, each time worse than the last. He was running out of places to look and if he didn't find her soon, he didn't know what he'd do.

He was clutching his phone nervously now. He had set it up with Tucker to phone the Manson's every half hour to check to see if she had come home yet. Sure they were getting annoyed with the frequent calls, especially since it reminded them that another half hour had gone by and their daughter was still nowhere to be found, but Danny was sure that they'd forget to phone Tucker in reverse if they asked the Mansons just to phone them when she came in.

"_Beware! Your cardboard squareness shallBE MINE! Just as it says on this funnily shaped candy!_"

Danny sighed, heading down to the candy shop and turning visible. He landed in front of the store as people ran out around him. By the counter, the Box Ghost was floating, looking at the odd shape of a Valentine's chocolate box. It was heart-shaped but to the Box Ghost seemed to be an abomination to all other _proper_ cardboard boxes. Danny leaned his head in his free hand. "Don't you have anything better to do than terrorizing chocolate-shoppers?"

"You!" the Box Ghost squeaked, noticing Danny there for the first time. "Prepare to be pummelled by red and pink boxes of odd form!"

Danny clenched his fist before he realized what he was doing and felt a crunch beneath his fingers. He looked down to see his phone broken in two. Great… He turned intangible as the chocolate boxes flew straight through him. He grabbed his thermos without a word and aimed it at the ghost who was immediately trapped inside of it. Even more annoyed by the loss of his cell phone, Danny then continued on his search for his best friend, the 'battle' doing nothing to calm his thoughts.

---

Sam wandered into her house. Moments later, her parents had surrounded her and were hugging her. Her grandmother had come too and was smiling in amusement at the look on Sam's face.

"Um, what's going on?"

"We were so worried about you!" her mother responded.

"Why, I'm usually out later than this," Sam said still confused by her parent's behaviour.

"Yes, but your friends were by looking for you and we had no idea where you were. Usually – we assume – you're with them. But out on your own, well, we were worried," her father answered honestly. Then, the two parents looked at each other.

"Um, could you phone your friend right away? He's been calling every half hour… " she trailed off.

Sam smirked. Only Tucker could be that annoying and get away with it. If it were Danny, they would have already taken out another restraining order against him banning him from calling the house. "Okay, I'll phone him from my room." She gave her parents and grandmother quick kisses then scampered off up the stairs to her room and shut the door.

Once she had finished reassuring Tucker that she was fine – both physically and emotionally – Sam was considering what to do next. She glanced around her room and her eyes fell upon a notepad on her desk, her black pen lying on top of it.

---

Danny swore he would've had grey hairs by now if his hair wasn't already bleach-white. He had now been all over the city, every public place he could think of. He was coming back from the pier now after finding that it, too, was Sam-less. It was over an hour ago though that he'd had the short encounter with the Box Ghost and had lost contact with Tucker. The only thought he had left of where Sam could be was back home. But she hadn't shown up there in four hours beforehand. Why would she be there now? Still, Danny didn't want to give up hope. He just had to make sure Sam was safe and he would love nothing more than to find her safe in her bed.

Danny flew up to her window, fear taking a hold on his throat, making it hard to breathe. If she wasn't here, he would be looking throughout the city once more. He wouldn't sleep until he found her. At first, it looked like her room was deserted. But, peering harder into the dark room, Danny's heart stopped as he saw a figure lying on the bed. Quietly, he phased through the window, floating up next to her. Sam was sleeping peacefully on the covers of her bed.

Danny let out his breath. He couldn't believe how tense he'd been. He could feel his body relax as the comfort of knowing she was safe enveloped him. He bent down and kissed her softly on her forehead, glad that she was all right. Sam shivered a little in her sleep but didn't wake up. Danny turned to leave again when he noticed a dim light on in the corner of Sam's room. He floated over to turn it off for her, knowing she wouldn't like to be wasting electricity, and looked down at the paper she had written on. _'For my Valentine'_ it was titled. So, she did the assignment after all… Danny smirked. He looked it over and noticed it was a love poem. Danny couldn't stop a snort as it escaped. Sam writing _love_ poetry? The very concept was absurd.

Soon enough though, Danny found himself reading it…

_Every time I see your smile  
__Warmth spreads through my veins  
__And though I hide it, all the while  
__My heart is bound by chains_

'Hey, thisis pretty good.'

_I didn't see it 'till it was too late  
__Didn't want to admit how I felt  
__Fell for you so hard, I cursed my fate  
__Fear the day my soul might melt_

'Who knew Sam could write stuff like this? Guess it's in the nature of every woman…'

_Your courage so enticing, you're so strong  
__You stand up to the world when they don't believe  
__I'm nothing next to you, I don't belong  
__And my burdened feelings refuse to leave_

'But, it's –'

_I want to fall into your arms  
__And know you'll never let me go  
__Enthralled in each other's charms  
__I love you and I want to let it show_

'It can't be…'

_But standing silent day and night  
__Afraid of an adverse outcome  
__From the sidelines, I watch as you fight  
__My loving light, my phantom_

'It's about – me?'

Danny stared at the sheet and reread it. He couldn't believe the words he was reading. Did Sam really write this? Was Tucker right after all? Did Sam really care about him? Romantically? He looked back at the sleeping girl. Did Sam really feel this way, even after he kept on chasing other girls? Danny frowned. It seemed impossible and yet, the more he thought of it, the more it seemed obvious. All those times Sam was jealous, all those moments of tension between them, all the flirting. Why hadn't he seen it before? Was this the clarity that Valerie told him he'd have someday? He believed she said something about him realizing how naïve he'd been…

---

Sam walked to school the following morning lost in thought. Could she really tell Danny how she felt? Would she be able to once she was face to face with him? Would it be a mistake? She bit her lip nervously. She had to tell him… It was killing her to keep it a secret.

Sam wandered to her locker without even looking up and spun the lock mechanically, not even needing to think what the combination was. She reached up into her locker once it was open to grab the top book – her Science book – but her hand met itself with a slightly damp organic matter. She looked up quickly and her eyes met with white roses. Her hand wandered over to the card. She took it out and read it. All it said was: _From your secret admirer_. Sam smiled to herself and blushed lightly. It touched her that someone liked her enough to buy her roses for Valentine's Day. Hey, she may have liked Danny but she was still flattered by the gesture!

"The funny thing is," a voice said, "it was even more secret to the guy than it was to you." Sam spun on the spot and looked straight into icy blue eyes. Danny smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's Day." Danny leaned down and kissed Sam. A moment later, he pulled away and couldn't help but smirk at her expression. Sam's mouth was hanging slightly askew and her eyes were staring up at him with confusion. She blinked twice.

"Wha?" was all she could manage.

Danny snickered. "I guess I should've asked properly; Sam, will you be my Valentine?" he said as he took her hands in his. She continued to stare blankly.

"Pst, this is where you say 'absolutely' and kiss him back!" Tucker added from the sidelines where several students had stopped to witness yet another couple hooking up this day.

"I – bu – this is a joke, isn't it?" Danny shook his head. "Or a dream?" Sam tried, Danny laughed again.

"Does this really feel like it isn't real?" he asked and he leaned in and kissed her again, this time longer. Sam's arms wrapped around him and she pressed into him, finally kissing him back. At last, they parted.

"No," Sam said, a little out of breath, "it feels real enough to me."

"Then, are you going to answer my question?" Danny asked.

"Which was?" Sam couldn't remember anything before the kiss, feeling a little overwhelmed by it all.

Danny smiled holding back yet another laugh. "Will you be my Valentine?"

Sam smiled. "Of course," she answered. Danny's grin grew even wider.

They hugged each other, finally a couple. "Hope you don't have plans tonight," Danny whispered to Sam. She was about to ask what he meant when he answered for her, "It's a surprise." Sam couldn't wait for the school day to be over.

---

-

Well, that's it! Yes, I'm ending it there, I know I'm evil. I have been considering a sequel, but I really don't know. Maybe I'll write it for next Valentine's Day. ;P

Anyway, didn't want to say this before and give away anything, but this is my first fluff fic I've ever written and the first fic in which I've ever actually had the pairing I like end up together at the end! Despite the fact that I'm such a big romantic when it comes to pairing up characters, I have never actually done so in a fic. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE tell me what you think of it! I want to know how I did on my first romance fic!

So drop me a line and I'll see ya next time! Here's a little quote for you all that I thought fit very nicely with Sam's feelings:

_To gain that which is worth having, it may be necessary to lose everything else. -__Bernadette Devlin_

.:Fey Phantom:.


End file.
